


Secret Santa for @LightMyStar

by tonguetied123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nino and alya are there for like two seconds, Post Reveal, marriage proposals, not even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetied123/pseuds/tonguetied123
Summary: Augh sorry for not working on my voltron stuff, the reason for taking so long on that was cause I wanted to hit a certain mark with this one!! I hope you love it @LightMyStar because I know I do!!!I seriously wanted this to be perfect and redid it like a bajillion times, I hope you enjoy reading it :D





	Secret Santa for @LightMyStar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightMyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightMyStar/gifts).



The day had finally come for Adrien to nut up and propose to Marinette. With Alya’s help of course, the model was able to wrangle Marinette away from her boutique long enough to make her sit down with him in her favorite cafe. 

The weight of the small velvet box in his pocket seemed to weigh heavier than any object in the world to Adrien in this current moment as he struggled to wait for the right time to present it to his girlfriend of three years. 

He watched her as she sat there babbling about everything under the sun, never once slowing down before switching to another topic in record time. 

“So I had to tell this customer that there was  _ no such thing _ as the fabric she was looking for!” Marinette exclaimed. “After I sat there explaining to her for the longest time, I just had one of my interns pull out some bolts of fabric and had her look through it all but she had no clue what she was doing!”

Adrien did try to listen. He really did, who wouldn’t want to listen about some random lady coming into the store throwing a fit before making an explosive exit? But the entire time that she was talking he couldn’t pay attention. Half of him just wanted to scream the question instead of waiting. 

_ ‘If only she gave me a chance to actually speak _ .’ He smiled to himself. 

As he sat there listening to her ramble he felt his pocket vibrate; reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone to see the secret group chat he had with Alya and Nino was blowing up. 

 

_**Felines-Rule:** _  So is Marinette now Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Agreste? Or is Adrien now Adrien Dupain-Cheng?

**_turtles drool:_ **   you kiding me? adrien TOTALLY would kepe his name

_**Felines-Rule:** _ Babe I love you, but we  _ both _ know my girl Marinette would not take his name. She's to cool to stoop that low. 

**_turtles drool:_ **   yeah right 

 

He felt the table shift as Marinette leaned over the table to see what was on his phone Adrien protectively turned his phone so she couldn’t see the screen. “Who are you texting? If its Nino tell him I said hello!” 

He gave her a weak nod as he silenced his phone so they couldn’t break his concentration anymore. 

“Oh and I forgot, I have this huge order coming in for a custom wedding dress!” He listened to her speak about how this girl had wanted a new wedding dress but nothing quite stuck with her, and with the help of her fiance, they had finally created a dress design that Marinette and her team could sew together for her big day. 

Suddenly, he felt something tug and pull at the hem of his shirt. Groaning inwardly he looked down he saw his kwami outside of his hiding hole he had burrowed into when they had sat down looking insistent and annoyed. 

“Kid! Now!” He whispered, yanking roughly on his clothes from beneath the table. 

Adrien looked at him confused for a second before realizing he of course was talking about the ring. “Oh!”

His exclamation pulled Marinette from her monologue long enough to finally look at Adrien. Who was actually shoving his kwami down out of her line of sight. 

Now that she was actually looking at Adrien she could see all of his nervous tics coming to light. The way his eyes seemed shifty, hand on his neck, and the fact that he even took her out to her favorite slightly overpriced cafe dressed up like they were going to a fancy restaurant. 

Narrowing her eyes, Marinette realized that this whole situation stunk; What is he planning?

Adrien had to get this whole thing back on track before he lost his opportunity. Clearing his throat he finally put his hand in his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the box.  _ ‘Now or never Agreste.’ _

“Marinette, I uh.. See I know that we’ve been together for um, y’know a long time now?” 

Marinette watched with a curious expression as she watched her boyfriend trip and stumble over his words. She could have sworn that there was sweat on his forehead. 

“Yes, I think three years is a long time.” She said curiously as she watched her boyfriend squirm in his seat.

Adrien finally pulled the box out of his pocket and held it at his side for a second, gathering all his courage. “Exactly! So, so I think that-” 

First the screams were what caught their attention, both of them jumping out of their seats to see what the source was; Then it was the explosion of sound that busted the windows and sent them cowering to the floor. The air filled with glass and screams as people dropped to the ground or took off running out the front door. Marinette and Adrien’s ears rang from the sound.

Out of surprise and instinct, Adrien dropped the ring box in an attempt to cover Marinette from the glass. They both looked up just enough to exchange a glance before Marinette took off in the direction of the bathrooms. 

As she was sprinting out of view Adrien came back to life again; Dropping to ground frantically searching for the box. Glass crunching under his knees as he finally found it under the table before he pushed himself up onto his feet and tried to get through all the people evacuating the cafe.

Rushing into the men’s room, Adrien leaned against the door taking a couple of breaths. Plagg flew out of Adrien’s coat where he had been hiding since the start of the explosion and looked at his charge. “Well your luck is shit isn’t it?”

Adrien just gave him a grumble.

The bathroom filled with bright green light and Chat Noir ran down the hall to see that the whole cafe was empty. Quickly he shoved the ring box into a pocket, zipping it up as fast as he could. 

Taking advantage of the broken windows, Chat jumped out where the window had once been and using his staff to vault himself onto the roof across the street before taking off running down a random direction.

The farther he ran down the street the quieter it seemed, Ladybug wasn’t anywhere to be seen and strangely enough neither were any civilians. After a couple of years a good majority of their fans would hide in doorways or windows to take videos of them before sending them off to news stations or the ladyblog. 

But for some reason today there wasn’t anybody. Chat was half expecting a tumbleweed to fly past him. Right when Chat was about to turn around and go look the other way for… anyone really. He heard a ear splitting shriek come from his left. 

Chat took off sprinting and vaulting off the sides of roofs and chimneys looking for the source. As he reached the edge of the houses he saw that the river and a bridge were just below him. As was what Chat assumed to be a fear stricken civilian and the Akuma. 

He assumed this because of how still they stood, in the arms of the Akumatized victim who dropped them to the ground and turned just in time to see a flash of red swing down from seemingly nowhere and snatch up the statue before disappearing back to the roofs. 

Chat jumped across the street trying not to draw attention from the Akuma and landed in a alley before peeking out onto the street for his lady. For a second he took in the Akuma which was a woman with a cloth draped over her face and a long white dress. She looked like a ghost because of the eerie way she didn’t touch the ground. Upon closer inspection Chat noticed that she might not even have visible legs. 

Her hair was long enough that if it actually listened to the laws of gravity and didn’t flow around her as if it was in water, it would have reached her nonexistent ankles. 

The creepy thing about her hair besides the fact that it floated was that it was so blonde it almost looked white and there didn’t seem to be a end to it. Much like her feet, her hair seemed to simply become transparent at the ends. 

As he looked her over he tried to see what exactly could hold an akuma; but unless the cloth on her face that he could easily snatch was it, he had no idea. The akuma stalked near his hiding place silently, much different to most of their other opponents who couldn’t seem to ever stop talking. 

As she came closer to him, the closer he pushed himself into the shadows. She passed by him without so much as a glance before turning down another street. Chat finally breathed a sigh of relief as hands grabbed at him from behind. 

A slender hand covered his mouth and another held him in place. “Be quiet Minou, Banshee’ll hear you.” They whispered into his ear. 

Chat relaxed when he realized it was only Ladybug, the hands released him and he turned to see her with a worried expression. “I got that person out of the fight but it seems that Banshee’s powers are that she can freeze you with her scream.”

“Well thats purr-plexing.” he tapped his chin with a claw as he tried to hide a smirk. She smiled and shook her head at him.

“Isn’t that pun a little overdone after all these years?” She slinked out of the alley and around the side of the building with Chat close behind. 

“Almost as overdone as these things?” He flicked one of her ponytails as they paused for a second while Ladybug looked around the building looking for the Akuma. 

Looking back she blushed at him, “These are a signature part of being ladybug! Like I would ever give these up!” She whispered angrily. 

He chuckled at her. “Its ok bugaboo, they look cute on you.” He smiled at her as he walked around her, grabbing her waist and lifting them up onto the roof above them. Jumping away from him, she crouched flat against the roof and looked over the edge to survey the area for Banshee. 

Squatting next to her he whispered “You would look paw-sitively  _ ghastly _ with a bob though.” She snorted at him.

“ _ Two  _ puns in a row Minou? You would think a expert pun maker like you would be able to at least space them out.” Leaning a little more out to see over the edge of the roof Ladybug whispered her half insults to him while unequipping her yo-yo from her hip. 

“Hey its  _ scary _ being the best pun maker… Wait no I can do better than that.” He leaned back away from her and rested on his hands as he crossed his legs. “Its so  _ transparen- _ No that sucks.” 

She rolled her eyes as she snapped her yoyo onto the chimney across the street and silently landed on the other roof. Chat followed her a lot less quieter than she had. Chattering away in a mumble as he tried to find the right pun to make his lady laugh. 

As she hid behind the chimney and leaned around to look she saw Banshee float quietly around the corner of a building in search for her next victim. Ladybug looked over at her partner who was still prattling off different ghost themed puns. 

As Banshee came closer and closer to them Ladybug panicked and covered his face again with both of her hands this time in an attempt to make him shut up. He looked at her with an offended expression as she took one hand off of his mouth to put a finger to her lips. 

He nodded as his expression became serious once again; looking over the edge. Banshee was almost right below them. 

She looked over at Chat as she tried to formulate a plan. After a second she spoke in a whisper, “I need you to distract her, get her to look anywhere but me; but don’t get hit with her scream, Kitty. It would suck to have to go on without a partner y’know.” She smiled at him as he smiled back warmly. 

“You got it bugaboo.” 

“And Chat?” She called to him as he was preparing to vault away. He looked back back at her with a questioning smile that made her insides dance. Even with the threat of the Akuma just below them she couldn’t help but notice how the almost setting sun looked beautiful as it danced off of his bright blonde locks. 

She pulled his hand and leaned in as she stood on her tiptoes to plant a small peck on his cheek. “A kiss for good luck.”

Giving her a goofy grin; he saluted to her as he dropped off the side of the building and out of sight. 

Breathing in deeply through her nose and out through her mouth she tried to still her beating heart and called upon her lucky charm. 

 

_____________

  
  


Chat couldn’t keep in his giddiness as he dropped to the ground and rounded the other side of the building that banshee went. 

As he tried his best to not skip around the building and right into her line of sight; he saw high above him his lady was slinging slower than normal as she lugged around a random object that was probably her lucky charm. 

Poking his head around the corner to see where Banshee had gone, Chat almost came face to face with the ghostly specter herself.  As he tripped backwards back into the shadows he saw her just standing there in the middle of the street staring off into space not even paying attention to anything. 

Chat watched her for a moment to see if she would move at all but Banshee just hovered there. The longer he watched he watched the creepier she became to him, so as to rid himself of this unsettling villain Chat picked up the biggest rock that was laying next to him on the street and threw it into the middle of the street with a loud  _ crack _ . 

Banshee immediately jumped into action as she turned and went screaming in the direction of the sound.  

As she flew through the air coming closer and closer to Chat Noir’s hiding place, Chat readied his baton for battle. Waiting for the right moment Chat swung his baton and hit Banshee in what he assumed was her ribs and watched as she fell back coughing. 

Chat jumped out from his hiding place into the middle of the road and assumed a battle stance; watching Banshee as a purple butterfly lined her face as Hawkmoth was probably screaming orders at her from his hiding place. 

“I-I will.” She muttered a response to whatever Hawkmoth had told her, so low Chat almost didn’t hear her. 

“Ah! So you can talk!” Chat smiled at her. 

Banshee came flying at him trying to grab at his face. He leaned out of the way of her attack and used the blunt end of his baton to knock her back. 

“Y’know for a minute I thought I had you speechless with just my good looks!” She growled in response, eyes narrowing from behind her lace veil as she again tried to grab at him. 

“What no more temper tantrums?” Chat jumped back again away from her grabbing fingers and landed in a squat. “You had so much more to say earlier.” 

As he flashed her a punch-worthy smirk she finally opened her mouth to scream at him once again. Chat hoped and prayed that his Bugaboo would be there to stop him from turning into rock as he protectively covered his ears from her shrill voice. 

Hearing a loud clunk, Chat looked up to see Ladybug wrapped with wire and lugging around a huge satellite dish. If they hadn’t been in danger of being beaten he swore he would have fallen to the ground laughing. 

Instead he stood up again to see that the scream from Banshee had been deflected with the dish and thrown back up at her, rendering her immobile and out of the fight. 

Ladybug threw the dish on the ground and unwrapped all the wire she had wrapped around herself to look at him smiling proudly at him. “I thought I told you to  _ not _ let her almost freeze you?”

“Well I trusted you to not let me get hurt, plus the only lady who can freeze me on the spot is you and your good looks.” Together they searched the Akumatized statue for anything an akuma could hide in; eventually finding a pin the had been hidden in the lapel of her dress. Snapping the pin in half, they watched as the akuma flew into the air before Ladybug captured it and purified it. 

The pure white butterfly danced in the air before disappearing as Chat looked at his lady. 

_ Now is the right time. _ He pulled the ring box from the pocket he had shoved it into and knelt down onto one knee. Ladybug turned to look at him and smiled softly at him. 

“This is why you were acting so weird.” He smiled and nodded at her as tears started to form in her eyes. 

“And why I took you to your favorite restaurant.” He laughed at her as he took her hand in his. “Marinette Dupain Cheng… Ladybug.”

She covered her smile with her other hand as she watched him open the box to show a small gold ring. “I have loved you since the moment that we met as Chat Noir and Ladybug, I’ve loved you through all the dumb moments I tripped trying to impress you and all the moments you stumbled through your words to talk to me.”

“I have never, and will never, love a girl more than I love you.” He licked his dry lips as he felt his whole mouth go dry from anxiety. “So now I will ask you a very important question.”

She nodded at him as she giggled through her tears. “Go ahead chaton.”

“Its really important, I swear. Like this is the most important question I’ll ever ask you.” 

“Chat just ask me.” Wiping away tears she gave him a fake glare. 

He gave her the biggest smirk he could muster, “Ok, but I don’t think your ready for how big this question is M’lady.” 

Ladybug gave him a shake of her head before reaching down and pulling him up by his bell till he was standing once more. “Yes I will marry you, you stupid cat.”  


End file.
